My Happily Ever After
by littlered1819
Summary: ruby gets her happily ever after. And Emma is no longer alone.


My Happily Ever After.

''You can look down on me. You can knock me down until I can't get up anymore. But I promise you I will never give up on her and there is nothing you can ever say that will change that,'' And in that moment I knew it was true. Me and Emma have had our downs, in fact we've had more than our downs, we've have bust ups that could rival an apocalypse but no matter what something always brings me back to her. And something always brings her back to me.

It started a while ago when she had come the diner after an particularly difficult case, asking for a beer.

''Hey Ruby, could I get a beer.'' Emma Swan asked whilst sitting at the counter.

''Sure. I'll be with you in a sec,'' I replied.

She had looked terrible. Not that that diminished her beauty, anything but. She just looked really stepped upon. Like something had knocked her down and she was still struggling to get back up.

I handed her the beer, ''Wanna talk about it?''

''I just miss Henry. A lot, and who thought I would be so busy in a small town like this.''

''Well you just let me know if there's anything I can do to help relieve your stress.'' I cheekily replied, thinking nothing of it. Just some harmless flirting. Imagine my surprise when she responds with, ''Trust me, I will,'' before getting up and leaving.

''Hey, Ruby. You alright there dear.'' Grams asked me when I was still in shock a minute later.

''I'm fine Grams.''

onceuponatime onceuponatime onceuponatime onceuponatime onceuponatime onceuponatime

It was only a couple of days later when we ended up in bed together. That part wasn't much of a surprise. I mean it's Emma Swan. The kind of person you find as a knight in fairy tales. Even though this isn't no fairy tale, lying in bed with her sleeping beside me. Well, it was pretty damn close.

For the last couple of months I've been sleeping with her. Falling for her. She has just recently gotten custody of Henry. And then I guess we kinda stopped. Regina had found out somehow found out somehow, probably from one of her little minions. She had been giving little digs for awhile now. About how I mean nothing to Emma. Which brings us to now.

''You can look down on me. You can knock me down until I can't get up anymore. But I promise you I will never give up on her and there is nothing you can ever say that will change that,'' And in that moment I knew it was true. Me and Emma have had our downs, in fact we've had more than our downs, we've have bust ups that could rival an apocalypse but no matter what something always brings me back to her. And something always brings her back to me.

''You really think you two are gonna have a happily ever after. She has a family. Do you really think there's a place for you,'' she replied before doing one of the dramatic exits.

onceuponatime onceuponatime onceuponatime onceuponatime onceuponatime onceuponatime

Walking home I couldn't help crying. Regina was right. I didn't belong their lives. And then I bumped into the object of my inner turmoil, with no other then Henry. Great. Asking as she reached a hand out to steady me, ''Ruby, what's wrong?''

''Nothing,'' I replied. ''what are you and Henry up to.''

''We are off to get ice cream. Henry just did really well on a test.'' Emma smiled.

''I get a 98%,'' Henry excited told me.

''Top in his class,'' Emma proudly added.

''That's really great Henry. Well I gotta go,'' I said trying to get away.

''Wait. Don't you wanna join us,'' Henry asked.

''I don't know,'' I replied. I don't know if I could deal being with them at this moment, knowing all I wanted was to be a part of their family and knowing now that will never happen.

''Come on,'' Emma pleaded, giving me her pout and puppy dogs eyes. Which is cheating if you ask me? She's know I can't resist that.

''Okay,'' I'll come,'' I said finally.

''Yay,'' Emma happily said, leaning forward to give me a peck on the lips.

''Gross, Mom,'' Henry complained,

I couldn't believe it Emma Kissed me. In front of Henry. And Henry wasn't shocked.

She took hold off my hand and led me to the diner.

onceuponatime onceuponatime onceuponatime onceuponatime onceuponatime onceuponatime

Later at Emma's, Emma had finally found a place of her own, right next door to Mary Margaret. I was sat on the couch, waiting whilst Emma said goodnight to Henry. Henry had even hugged me and said good night whilst Emma had looked fondly at us before they went to his room.

''Hey, you sure you're okay Ruby? You've been real quiet all night,'' Emma asked sitting on the couch next to me. Startling me out of my thoughts.

''You kissed me. In front of Henry,'' I whispered not looking at her.''

''Ruby, I'm sorry,'' she whispered back, causing me to look at her.

''Em..,'' I began.

''No, let me speak Ruby. I was alone. All my life I've been alone. Until Henry came. It was my birthdays that day. And do you know the funny thing is, is that I wished. I wished not to be alone. And then he brought me here. Where I met you. I tried so hard to keep you both out. But the fact is my wish came true because it gave me Henry. And it gave me you. But I guess I'm babbling so let me got to the point. Move in with me.''

''what.''

''Just please say you'll move in with me because I can't imagine my life without you or Henry. I love you so much.''

''Okay.''

''You will.''

''I will.''

She then kissed me. And it was like a fairy tale. And as we snuggled up on the couch, I couldn't help but add.

''Emma.''

''What, Ruby.''

''I Love you too.''

onceuponatime onceuponatime onceuponatime onceuponatime onceuponatime onceuponatime

Regina was wrong. I did belong. Emma and Henry were my happily ever after.


End file.
